


Summer Magic

by GoldenLynn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLynn/pseuds/GoldenLynn
Summary: Lynn is never lucky. But having to go on a vacation with her friends and her now ex-boyfriend, whom she broke up with because he cheated on her, is a new low even for her.And whatever jaemin says about this being a great chance for her to find a new summer love in a foreign land is complete and utter bullshit, please don't listen to him.





	Summer Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Let's skip all the usual stuff about how I have multiple unfinished fics and yet here I am starting this, and how this was supposed to be a oneshot and it turned chaptered cause WE BEEN KNEW!!  
> What I will say is that this is my first time writing about NCT let alone NCT Dream.. so I hope the NCTzens don't come for me I am nothing but a weak noodle  
> Also the 00 line and Lynn are all 19~20 SO THEY CAN DRINK!!!! AKSSKKSKSNDLZLSLK  
> What else did I want to say...? Idk what country they are at I didn't wanna decide and then care about accuracy So yeah let's just say it's a pretty island somewhere  
> Also Hi I am Lynn I am 19 and I never fucking learned how to tag  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I had so much to say why can't I remember anything anymore????  
> Ugh  
> I guess that's it  
> Happy Reading ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I hate editing so muuuch (I am lying, I know! it's cause I always hate my work when I read it right after...) So yeah if there are typos then just ignore them... I already corrected a lot, I wrote this in my phone so quite the typos happened  
> Also I am not sure how this is coming across, especially some stuff about Jaehyun and Donghyuck and that's because there are some reasonings and stuff that still won't be mentionned so yeah....  
> Idk anymore...  
> hope u enjoy the ride either way

Lynn is a dumbass. We already established that. But she never thought she will really end up in such a situation, her ex-boyfriend, Jaehyun, sitting with the girl he cheated on her with in the seats right in front of her, while Jisung sleeps with his head rested on her shoulder and his drool pooling on her shirt. She grimaces when she notices that, yet she makes no move to push the younger boy's head off her aching shoulder. Opting to distract herself by watching the view from her window rather than sending daggers at the couple in front of her like she planned to do at first.   
  
Someone starts kicking her seat just as she is about to doze off, her head resting on Jisung’s. She groans, ready to glare at whatever kid is sitting behind her, just to be faced by Jaemin’s pretty, but irritating, grin.   
  
"What?" She whisper-yells, being mindful of the boy sleeping beside her.   
  
"I was just wondering." He starts slowly, which draws Jeno’s attention, who's playing on his phone beside him. "You aren't going to room with, he who shall not be named, right?"  
  
"Oh shit, right." Jeno mutters, before staring at Lynn with big curious black eyes.   
  
"Do y'all think I am a dumbass?" Lynn spits in irritation, which makes Jisung twitches in his sleep.   
  
"Yeah" Jeno replies nonchalantly.   
  
"Of course." Jaemin adds in affirmation.   
  
"I hate you both." Lynn mutters in annoyance, turning around and adjusting Jisung’s head on her shoulder, putting an end to the conversation.   
  
Finding nothing to do after Jaemin has effectively ruined her sleep, Lynn pulls out her phone, quickly putting on her headphones to draw out Jaehyun and his girlfriend's voices. She starts going from one app to another, bored out of her mind, her thoughts unwillingly going back to the reason she is here in the first place. And how this vacation was supposed to be the highlight of her youth, yet it turned out to be the worst thing that could ever happen to her.   
  
It all started when Lynn and her two dumb bestfriends decided to organize a trip together at the end of their first year in university. Hearing about that, Jaehyun jumped into the opportunity. Claiming that he can't have Lynn go on a two weeks trip to god knows where with two very handsome boys. Which is bullshit, because he knew both Jaemin and Jeno are Lynn’s childhood friends and nothing would happen between them even if they were stranded in an island all alone, And on the off chance that something does happen it would be between Jeno and Jaemin rather. (And plus, at the end of the day it was Jaehyun who cheated. Which only promt Lynn to realize what a hypocrite self centered person he is.)  
  
But as it turned out, Lynn discovered Jaehyun cheating a month before their trip. And through some persuasions and sly ways, the boy has convinced her to go through the trip anyway, finding it in himself to invite the girl he cheated on Lynn with, in the claim that they will change rooms and Jaehyun and his new girlfriend would be like any other people in the hotel, and that they may not even cross path considering the size of the place.   
  
Against her will, Lynn agrees, only with the condition that Jaehyun pays for her cousin's expenses too, so he can room with and keep her company, since Jaemin and Jeno are already rooming together. And that's how Jisung joined them, feeling ecstatic to be finally able to go on a plane and an abroad trip. Lynn has never seen him smile as big as when he passed his passport to the staff earlier, feeling proud for using the little thing at last.   
  
Lynn sighs, locking her phone and stuffing it in her purse. She rests her head on the window, her heart feeling heavier the further they fly away from her homeland.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hotel looks even prettier in real life. Lynn is too excited and amazed to mind or notice Jaehyun and his girlfriend checking in, as she makes Jisung do that for her with the promise of treating him to snacks. Jaemin joins Jisung to go get his room card while Jeno stays behind with Lynn as they exclaims at everything around them.   
  
"THIS IS THE FUCKING LIFE." Jeno yells, throwing himself on one of the couches at the reception. Which is too luxurious and gorgeous that Lynn feels like she has walked into a picture rather than actually being there. She strides to the big wall windows behind Jeno that overlook the hotel's green spaces and pools. "It sure fucking is." She mutters under her breath, more to herself than to Jeno. The boy hears her anyway and turns in his seat to look at the view.   
  
Jeno sighs unexpectedly. "This would have been so fucking perfect if Jaehyun wasn't here."  
  
Lynn’s expression turns sour at that, looking away from the view and at Jeno’s mop of jet black hair. She ruffles it, ignore the boy's apologetic gaze, before walking back to Jisung and Jaemin. Jeno follows after her silently, biting his bottom lip over his insensitivity.   
  
Taking the card from Jisung’s hand wordlessly, Lynn makes her way to the elevator, pulling both her luggage and Jisung’s with her. The other three boys following suit. In the elevator, she effectively ignores Jeno and Jaemin trying to communicate with their eyes, focusing on Jisung tapping his foot excitedly on the clean tiles.   
  
Everyone jumps a little at the ding when they reach their floor. Lynn promises her friends to contact them once she decides if she wants to do something, and they tell her that they can always call her if they felt like doing anything, before parting ways.   
  
The moment Lynn enters her room with Jisung, she groans, throwing herself into her bed, or at least the bed she now has decided to be her own as it is the one against the wall. Jisung walks past her and into the balcony, giving no heads to his cousin. The latter screams into her pillow, thrashing in her bed and kicking her legs in frustration.  
  
She has promised herself to let go completely of the Jaehyun story when she gets to the hotel. She doesn't want to ruin the vacation for her friends, and she doesn't want them tip toeing around the subject around her and not mentioning that jerk's name when she's there just because she is a sensitive little bitch. But here she is, getting all bitter and petty when all Jeno did was mention that darn name. She sighs again, which makes Jisung poke his head from the balcony’s sliding door. "Are you done moping around, so you can join me? Or do you want to scream some more?"   
  
Lynn snorts, jumping from her bed and shaking her head as if that can help her get rid of the stupid thoughts about her ex-boyfriend. "I am done being a lil brat."   
  
"But you are always a brat." Jisung exclaims, leaning on the edge of the balcony, his elbows resting on the railing. Lynn joins him, grinning at the familiar view that looks like the one she saw back in the reception, but now from above.   
  
"I'll push you off this balcony, Ji. Don't test me." Lynn threatens, her tone too soft for the boy to take it seriously.  
  
"The chance for mom to push me is higher than you pushing me." Jisung exclaims.   
  
"Oh no! Jisungie that's sad." Lynn mumbles with a sad pout, placing her hand on Jisung’s arm and squeezing it comfortingly. "Should I adopt you? I will surely give you all the love and appreciation you deserve."  
  
Jisung inhales deeply at that, trying to calm himself and not jump off there himself, their floor is very high and he doesn’t want to die for real. "Lynn. I thought we agreed that there would be no babying."  
  
"B-but I can't help it." Lynn whines, pinching her cousin's cheek. "You're just too fucking adorable."  
  
"Please don't make me regret this trip." Jisung pleads. "You know what. I am going to go have a swim in the pool.” Lynn opens her mouth, and he shushes her with his finger on her lips. “And no, you can't come with me."  
  
The girl pouts, watching Jisung walking back into the room and rummaging through his suitcase. She joins him inside, going over to her suitcase too.   
  
"You better not be searching for your swimsuit." Jisung mutters darkly.   
  
"Stop being mean to me." Lynn whines loudly. "And chill please. I am not going to go with you. I am just going to take a shower and then maybe go get a drink. I need to loosen up."  
  
"Okay, okay." Jisung says, no hostility in his tone anymore. "Be wary of creepy people if you're going alone though."  
  
Lynn snickers. "Look at you, acting mature and worrying for me." She ignores Jisung’s glare that he sends her at that. "But don't worry, baby. Plus, I saw there are outside bars by the pools, so I'll be in your sight."  
  
"Suddenly I don't give a shit what happens to you."  
  
"Watch your profanities." Lynn says jokingly, before reminding Jisung to take sunscreen with him as he scurries out of the room. And with that she goes to take a well deserving bath.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lynn puts on some denim shorts and a loose tank top, pulling some flip flops from one of her bags before striding out of her room, not forgetting to get her wallet and phone. Being the lazy person she is, she makes her way to the first bar she sees. It's as pretty as the rest of the hotel, with white tables and booths on the side and a well lit bar, with racks full with alcoholic drinks and assortments of glasses. Lynn sits at one of the stools at the bar, glad that not many people were there.   
  
A guy with bright red hair and tan skin comes up to her. The first buttons of his white shirt opened and his sleeves folded to his elbow. Lynn tries not to stare too much, focusing her eyes back to his face, and that’s when she notices his Asian features. He gives her a smile, his eyes curving sweetly. "Anything you want to drink?" He asks in a slurred, accented English. A broken English that sounds too much like Jaemin’s, and Jeno’s and even Jisung’s.   
  
"Are you Korean?" Lynn blurts out in Korean before covering her mouth with both her hands. "I-I mean-" she tries to correct herself in English but the boy's cheery laugh cuts her off.   
  
"Yes. I am." He assures. "Thank god you can talk in Korean. My limited English was giving me a lot of issues."  
  
"It's already great that you can work and communicate with it." Lynn comforts with a soft smile. "Don't worry about it."   
  
The red haired boy grins. "Oh why, thank you. So, tell me, anything I can get for you, my lady?"   
  
"You sure know your way with words when it comes to Korean." Lynn jokes lightly, feeling satisfied when she gets a chuckle from the boy. "Well, is there a drink you recommend? I usually make my-" Lynn sighs. "Someone else order for me but they aren't here now, are they?"  
  
"Please, don't worry, I am sure my taste is tenfold better than that person’s.” The bartender boasts with a wink before starting to work on her drink.   
  
Lynn checks her phone while she waits, she finds messages from her group chat with Jaemin and Jeno. The latter informing her that the two decided to sleep the jetlag off, under it is a picture of Jaemin cuddled up in his bed. Jeno follows that with him saying that he will not send a picture because he's too lazy for that. Lynn chuckles, snorting when she scrolls down just to find a picture from Jaemin who has jumped into Jeno’s bed and forced him to take a selfie with him. He captions the picture with 'Nana never disappoints'.  
  
'Jeno looks like he is one second away from murdering u Nana!!! You better be sleeping with your eyes open! Also I went down to get a drink and fight my own jetlag #TwoTypesOfPeople so yeah  
Sleep well babies ♡♡♡♡♡♡ I'll come around dinner so we can have it tgt!! Ttyl'   
  
By the time she types and sends the message, a colorful cocktail is placed in front of her. "A sweet drink for a sweet girl." The bartender says flirtingly with a smug smile, and Lynn curses herself for blushing.   
  
"Are you this flirty with all your costumers?" Lynn questions curiously, twirling the orange straw of her drink.   
  
"No, not really." The boy says rather truthfully.  
  
"Really?" Lynn looks at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes." He replies, but Lynn can hear the sly undertone in his voice. "I only do it with people who understands Korean." The witty smile he gives Lynn after he says this is so pretty that she doesn't find it in herself to feel upset.   
  
"You're such a tease." Lynn whines anyway, in a very Lynn way, the exact way Jisung pretends to hate but has a soft spot for. "My heart almost skipped a beat there."   
  
"Well, it's not like you need me to tell you that you're a sweet girl. Isn't it already an obvious fact?"  
  
Lynn snickers, trying not to blush this time around. "Stop doing that before I start taking you seriously."   
  
"Taking me seriously or not is your job. Mine is to make sure that you know how pretty you are."  
  
"Yours is to tend to this bar, but sure go off."   
  
The boy laughs. "Oh, and she's a jokester on top of that. Looks and personality, what do you lack?"   
  
Lynn scoffs. "Oh please, don't open that door. I am a lightweight and I will start unloading a fuck ton of emotional package if I start."  
  
"Well, it's not like I mind. As you can see it's a pretty slow night, maybe because it's still early. And besides, I am a good listener."  
  
Lynn gives him a small appreciative smile. "Maybe when I am drunker than this."   
  
The boy chuckles at that. "As you wish then."   
  
  
  
  
Lynn gets drunk quickly, as expected from her. The bartender keeps laughing at her while she attempts to take a decent picture to send to her bestfriends, assuring them that she isn't that drunk and that they don't have to leave their beds just to come get her. But all she gets are bunch of blurry selfies that look nothing like her.   
  
"Should I help you with that?" The boy asks, already taking the phone from Lynn’s grasp.  
  
"Oh please, before Jaemin throws a fit." Lynn mumbles, giggling at the mental image of a pissed off Jaemin, the latter truly looks cute whatever he does.   
  
The red-haired boy quirks his eyebrow at the statement, but doesn't follow it up with anything, as he silently takes a picture of Lynn using the front camera, making it look as if she took the picture herself. Satisfied with the picture, he hands the phone back to the girl. "Oh wow, this looks convincing as fuck." Lynn comments, already sending the picture to the group chat.   
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Lynn giggles. "Thank you. Thank you."  
  
"So," the bartender starts when he's back from serving a couple sitting at a booth on the side. "Who did you come here with?"  
  
Lynn snorts, rolling her eyes. "You would not believe if I told you."  
  
"Blow me away."   
  
"So, a bunch of my friends, yeah?"  
  
"Uh-huh"   
  
"And my cousin."  
  
"Still sounds fine to me."  
  
"Because I left the best for last."  
  
"Oh, please enlighten me."  
  
"So yeah." Lynn starts, already in a fit of giggles. "There's also my ex and his new girlfriend."  
  
"Did you just say ex?" The boy exclaims in bewilderment.   
  
Lynn nods, finishing off yet another glass of alcohol. "Can I get more of this?"   
  
"Don't you think you had enough?" The bartender mumbles worriedly, taking the empty glass away from the girl.   
  
Lynn shrugs, checking her phone. "Oh, Jaemin is searching for me. I better leave." The girl stands on wobbly legs, holding into the counter, before handing the bartender her card, who takes it wordlessly. "How can I sober up, so the bastards don't make a big deal of it?"  
  
The boy shrugs. "I know how to get people drunk, not sober."  
  
Lynn pouts, running her hand through her hair to fix it. "Do I look presentable at least?" She blinks back at the boy, who takes a once over of her, making her fidget in her place.   
  
"Beside your flushed face, you look fine."  
  
Lynn snickers. "I am sure my face will turn to its normal color once I leave."  
  
"What does that supposed to me?" The bartender questions as he hands Lynn her credit card after having rung it up.  
  
Lynn giggles. "I don't know." And with a cheeky wink she leaves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo, wassup?" Lynn greets her two friends once she enters their room. Jeno, who opened the door for her, smiles at her while Jaemin waves from his bed.   
  
"Hey there drunk girl." Jaemin teases.   
  
Lynn puffs her cheeks, pulling Jeno with her to his bed. "Jenooo, Nana is bullying me."  
  
Jeno rolls his eyes at the childish duo. "Did he lie though?"   
  
"I am barely tipsy." Lynn retorts, nuzzling her head to Jeno’s neck as she cuddles him.   
  
Jaemin raises his eyebrow at the action. "Then what's with all the skinship?"  
  
"I am always this touchy." Lynn fires back, hugging Jeno’s waist, who only chuckles at the whole ordeal.   
  
"But not THIS extra."   
  
Lynn purses her lips, before smirking slyly. "Are you jealous Nana? You wanna join?"  
  
Jaemin’s eyes widen, before smirking right back at the girl. "Yes, please. I feel lonely."  
  
"Oh, my poor Nana." Lynn exclaims, pulling a limp Jeno with her towards Jaemin. The three end up in a mess of limbs in the latter's bed, Jaemin trying to complain over his giggles, while Lynn falls into a fit of laughter over Jeno’s hot breath tickling her neck.   
  
"You ARE drunk." Jeno accuses, adjusting his position and pulling Lynn to his chest, her back to him, while she pulls Jaemin with her, hugging his waist from behind.   
  
"Shhh." Lynn whispers, resting her chin on Jaemin’s shoulder. The boy turns his head to her, making their faces impossibly close. He scrunches his face at that. "Lynn, your breath reeks of alcohol."  
  
Lynn pouts at that, turning her head away from Jaemin which only makes her face Jeno. "Hey to you." Jeno playful says, pinching her cheeks.   
  
Jisung suddenly barges into the room, after Jeno had purposely left the door open for him. His eyes don’t widen, nor does he seem a bit surprised. "Are you guys back to acting disgusting?"  
  
"HEY." Jeno yells accusingly. "Just cause you don't have close friends doesn't mean you can shit on our friendship."  
  
Lynn rests her cheek lazily on Jaemin’s back. "Don't curse in front of him Jeno, he's like twelve."   
  
"Fuck both of you." Jisung curses, going over to get Lynn’s purse from Jeno’s bed.   
  
"Jisung!" Jaemin gasps, kicking the boy's leg when he passes by him. "Don't let Lynn’s potty mouth influence you, I know you're a good kid."  
  
"This is why I am not going to have dinner with y'all." Jisung accuses with the room's card that he got from Lynn’s purse pointing at the trio. "I am going to go take a bath and then order room service that Lynn will pay for later. While y'all keep being creepy with your weird dynamic."  
  
Lynn heaves a heavy sigh. "So, I am really going bankruptcy."  
  
Jisung shrugs, already at the room's door. "You promised me food."  
  
"You did." Jaemin and Jeno add in unison and Lynn sighs once again. "I know! Stop rubbing it to my face."  
  
Jisung purses his lips, his eyes looking up in a one of his weird grimaces before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
"This is what you brought as company?" Jeno mutters.  
  
"You caught me asking myself the same exact question."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The trio end up going all the way to the 35th floor, aka the top one. Wanting to check the restaurants there but most importantly the view. Lynn runs excitedly to the edge of the terrace to see the view while Jeno and Jaemin go to see all their choices in the restaurants.  
  
"I want Italian." Jaemin declares to his friend, who frowns. "B-but look at that Chinese restaurant. It looks so good."  
  
"Dude, we didn't come all the way from Asia to get Chinese."   
  
"Wherever we go, Chinese stays superior." Jeno fights back, directing Jaemin with a pout that he knows the latter finds hard to resist.   
  
"B-But,"  
  
"Nana," Jeno whines with puppy eyes. "Please."  
  
Jaemin grunts at this, already resigning in defeat. "You're truly satan's spawn."  
  
"Sure I am." Jeno teases, sticking his tongue out at Jaemin before calling for Lynn. "Come on, girl. We getting Chinese."  
  
Lynn skips to the two, both of her eyebrows furrowed. "Why are we getting Chinese? Doesn't my opinion matter?"  
  
"Not when Jeno’s puppy eyes exist." Jaemin mutters dejectedly, linking his arms with his friends' as he pulls them to the aesthetically pleasing place.   
  
The three settle in a table at a rather vacant corner. Jeno keeps grinning as he looks around, while Jaemin and Lynn look through the menu.   
  
"Are you planning to check the menu or are you full just from staring at the place?" Lynn asks the black-haired boy sitting beside her, her eyes never leaving the menu in front of her.   
  
"The eyes eat before the stomach, Lynn." Jeno states but he reaches for his menu either way.  
  
"By that they mean you staring at the food, not the paintings in the wall." Jaemin says matter of fact, ignoring the scoff Jeno makes.   
  
A waiter comes to take their order soon after, Jaemin and Jeno end up falling into a mess of stutters and splutters in front of the cute tiny Asian, most likely Chinese, boy. Which is why Lynn takes it upon herself to order for all of them, taking note of how the waiter tries not to stare at the two other boys in what Lynn assumes is disturbance.   
  
"What was that?" Lynn hisses when the waiter leaves with their orders written down and their menus in hand.   
  
"How were you able to be so calm?" Jeno exclaims rather loudly.   
  
"W-what?" Lynn mutters in puzzlement.   
  
"Just how? How can you be so calm talking to the cutest, prettiest boy ever?" Jaemin questions this time, looking at Lynn with genuine confusion and shock, Jeno nods in strong agreement beside him.   
  
"Say the prettiest boys I have ever seen." Lynn spits back, rolling her eyes at her friends.   
  
"How can you call us that after seeing that waiter?" Jaemin’s tone is impossibly bewildered as he asks that.   
  
Lynn facepalms, sighing. "Maybe I should go get myself room service with Ji while you two ogle the _prettiest_ boy ever."  
  
"No please." Jeno begs, grasping Lynn’s forearm tightly. Lynn assumes that he wants her company that bad, that is until he adds. "I don't think we can function when pretty boy comes back."  
  
Lynn looks up to the roof, a solemn look in her face. "What did I do to deserve this?"   
  
Jeno and Jaemin cheer collectively, high fiving each other, which earns them another roll of Lynn’s eyes. "Enough of this though, any summer love of yours?" Jaemin changes the subject quickly, resting his cheek on his palm and staring at Lynn with fluttering eyelashes.   
  
"Not everyone falls at first sight dumbass." Lynn looks at the two boys accusingly, who simultaneously raise their hands in surrender, prompting Jaemin to send Jeno a wink.   
  
"Really though?" Jeno joins. "No cute waiter like last time?"  
  
"A waiter winks and flirts with me ONCE, and suddenly I am sworn to get every waiter falling?"  
  
"I mean there was also the one who basically asked for your hand and flirted with you nonstop." Jaemin offers helpfully.   
  
Lynn rolls her eyes. "That dude was almost twice my age. And anyway, it is you both falling for a waiter this time. Not me."   
  
Jaemin huffs at that, before lightning-up. "What about the bartender when you went for a drink earlier?"  
  
Lynn freezes, before inhaling deeply in a failed attempt to not show any sign of reaction, because her friends see right through it.  
  
"Oh my god, your summer love is real! It's already starting." Jaemin exclaims excitedly, clapping his hands with Jeno’s.   
  
Lynn waves them off. "Oh shut the fuck up, he was being flirty because I was the only customer who knows Korean."  
  
"So he did flirt with you." Jeno muses. "Inch resting."  
  
"Jeno. You know I love you," Jaemin starts softly, resting his hand over Jeno’s and caressing the back of his hand with his thumb. "But if you ever say that again, I will be obliged to stop talking to you."  
  
"It really be your own best friend sometimes." Jeno shakes his head in disappointment.   
  
Lynn fakes coughs. "Boyfriend." She mutters between coughs.   
  
Jaemin smirks at the way Jeno’s cheeks redden at that while Jeno tries to pretend like he didn’t hear Lynn. "So, what's his name? How old is he? How does he look like? Is he going to treat you right? Is it too early for me to have a talk with him?"   
  
"Jeno." Lynn deadpans. "Literally nothing happened. We didn't even exchange names."  
  
"You say that, but you will soon be exchanging vows." Jaemin gives Lynn a shit-eating grin.   
  
Lynn rolls her eyes. "I love delusional people."  
  
"This bartender must live in delusion land then." Jeno laughs at his own joke.   
  
"Jeno, you know what? I am about to say it."  
  
"Say it." Jaemin adds with a wicked smile.   
  
"Your jokes are lame."  
  
"Ouch." Jeno clutches his heart. "That shit hurted."  
  
"It's okay baby, I'll kiss it better for you."  
  
"Y'all are disgusting, get off my mentions."  
  
Jaemin sighs. "Lynn, for the millionth time, this is not Twitter."  
  
"1 retweet, 1 prayer for Lynn Tuan."  
  
"JENO!” Jaemin whines. “NOT YOU TOO."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is he cute though?" Jaemin whispers when they are going down the elevator squeezed with a bunch of other people, Jeno is stuck on the other side, while Jaemin and Lynn has successfully sneaked to the corner together.

  
"Enough to make me blush." Lynn’s sleepiness and the alcohol that is still in her system makes her admit easily.   
  
"Oooh, are we going 'getting over Jaehyun' land?"   
  
"Jaemin, first of all this is not a conversation to open while we are in the elevator."   
  
"And second of all?"   
  
"This is not a conversation to open. Period."  
  
Jaemin pouts, and Lynn doesn't see it as much as feels it against her neck. "I just want you to get over that prick."  
  
"Don't worry, Nana. I won't stay hang up on a cheating asshole. I love myself more than that. But what I'm not going to do is use a rebound to achieve that."  
  
"I didn't mean that you use him for a rebound, I just-"  
  
"I know, Nana, I know. I am just saying. I am here to have fun with my best friends, and occasionally my cousin," this gets a chuckle from Jaemin. "So, the last thing I am thinking about is finding someone new. I am just going to have so much fun with y'all, I'll forget a Jung Jaehyun exists."  
  
Lynn feels arms sneaking around her waist, as Jaemin pulls her against his chest tightly, nuzzling his face to her neck. "I just want you happy."  
  
"I know baby," Lynn whispers sweetly, patting his hands around her gently. "But you have to know that you and Jeno already make me so happy." Lynn ignores the sniffle she hears after she says this, as she tightens her hold on the boy's hands.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Lynn cracks one of her eyes open with great difficulty, as she feels some sun rays coming right to her eyes. "JISUNG! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? SHUT THE GODDAMN BLINDS ALREADY."  
  
Jisung can be heard sighing as he goes to do just that. "You really aren't a morning person, are you?"   
  
Lynn grunts, turning around to face Jisung with her back. "Like you are one. What are you doing awake at ass crack in the morning?"  
  
"Lynn, it's 10AM."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Wow, you truly are a lost case." Lynn can tell Jisung is shaking his head at her, when he says that, without having to see him.   
  
"And you truly are a brat. Not the point, where are you off to?"  
  
"The pool. If your majesty would let me."  
  
Lynn hums. "Just don't do something I wouldn't do."  
  
"Like what? Get a boyfriend?" Jisung scoffs, shutting the door loudly behind him, successfully ruining Lynn’s sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lynn texts her two friends that she will be down at the pool in case they want to join when they wake up, knowing full well that they will both sleep in as usual. She throws one of her many short summer dresses over her swimsuit before leaving her room. When she walks out of the revolving door of the hotel, she glances at the outdoor bar she went to yesterday, her eyes betraying her and looking for a tan red-haired boy instead of her blond tall cousin. Not seeing the bartender, Lynn finds herself striding to the bar, curiosity getting the best of her yet again.   
  
An unfamiliar face welcomes her, it's another boy who looks their age if not slightly older, he too has Asian features but his English hints at a Canadian accent rather than an Asian one. Lynn gives him a tight smile, her eyes roaming the space behind him in search for a certain someone. She sighs when she catches no glimpse of the latter, as she orders a nonalcoholic cocktail just to be polite. The bartenders gives her no witty flirtatious comment coupled with a sly smile, but rather just nods and goes to work on the drink silently.  
  
Even when she knows that the chance of seeing the red haired around are slim, Lynn keeps unconsciously looking around, not even aware of her action. The bartender notices though, so he asks as he serves her the drink. "I don't mean to pry, but are you looking for someone?"   
  
The question brings Lynn back from her daze, who finds the bartender looking at her curiously. She sighs, deciding to just ask the boy, since there's a big chance that he knows the red-haired bartender. "Yeah, I am. Do you know the Korean boy who worked here yesterday? He had red hair and ta-"  
  
"Oh, you mean Haechan." The bartender exclaims. "He doesn't work here actually, he was covering my shift for me."   
  
"Oh." Lynn mutters disappointedly.   
  
"Did you need anything from him, or?" The boy asks awkwardly, and Lynn notices how his whole poster is awkward, contrary to how laid back he looks when he's not talking. "I can pass him a message, you know since I am his friend. Oh, and I am Mark by the way."  
  
Lynn smiles at him. "Well nice to meet you Mark, I am Lynn. And really, it's nothing like that. I just noticed that he's Korean so we chatted for a bit, I didn't even get to ask for his name."  
  
Mark's eyebrows shoots up his forehead, before he nods like he got the whole situation sorted out in his head. "He did mention that he got to talk in Korean yesterday, I am sure he would be glad to meet you again. You mind leaving him your number?"   
  
Lynn pounders the offer for a moment before shrugging, there's no harm in leaving her measly number with an unknown bartender for his friend that she only talked to once, right? With that, Lynn types her number into Mark's phone, who thanks her before leaving her to her drink.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lynn finds Jisung with ease, and not because of his blond hair but rather the loud company he is with. She approaches the duo, staring at them in puzzlement. "Hi?"  
  
Jisung looks up at her with wide eyes, before scowling when he finds out that it's his cousin. "Hey.."  
  
"Hiii." The other blond beside him greets gleefully, waving cutely at her. Lynn tries not to coo loudly as she grins fondly at him, before glancing back at her cousin. "Who's this?"  
  
"My new friend, Chenle. He's Chinese."   
  
Lynn raises an eyebrow, throwing her bag and towel on the far end of Jisung’s beach chair. "How are y'all communicating?"   
  
"In English, obviously. He's good at it." Jisung boasts.   
  
"But you're not?" Lynn exclaims exasperatingly.   
  
"I am." Jisung argues back.   
  
"Chenle, honey, can you understand anything this dumb boy is saying?" Lynn asks in English as she points at a scowling Jisung.   
  
"He's not that bad, actually." The boy replies with a giggle.   
  
"Oh my god, you're so nice!! How are you getting along with my gothic emo cousin?"   
  
"Can you please stop shading me?" Jisung whines.   
  
"Who's annoying my son?" Someone yells from behind Lynn, slinging an arm around her. The girl holds his arm, ready to throw him off her when she notices the ring in his hand that matches both her and Jeno’s. A grin breaks into her face, as she hugs her friend's waist.   
  
"Lynn obviously. Who else would be this annoying?"   
  
Lynn gasps, putting a hand on her heart. "Is this what I get for raising you on my back for 17 years?"  
  
"You're not my dad! Ugly ass-"  
  
"Language." Jaemin exclaims, before turning back to Lynn with a displeased look. "But you! How dare you mess with our cutie son?"  
  
"You're really going to turn on me because of him? Nana, that's really sad."  
  
"Maybe he wouldn't turn on you if you were as cute as me."  
  
Lynn gasps dramatically yet again, giving Jaemin a betrayed look, hoping that he would disagree to Jisung-s statement, but he only shrugs. And that's the exact action that gets him stumbling into the pool, his clothes completely drenched after Lynn has pushed him. His shriek is loud, and make heads turn, but it's nothing compared to Lynn’s squeal as Jisung pushes her to join her friend.   
  
"JISUNG!!" Lynn yells angrily, ready to go and drown him, but Jaemin gets to her first, as he pushes her head deep down into the water, successfully making her choke on the water that enters her nose.   
  
"You devil," Lynn curses as she emerges from the water, falling into fits of coughs. "I thought there’s one fake bitch in this house, turns out there are two." And with that she flings herself on the boy, trying to push his head into the water in revenge. Jaemin fights back though, as he tries to get Lynn off him.   
  
The pair stops midway fight, their hands grasping each other in the middle of messy slaps and japs, when they hear a familiar voice shouting. "I can't believe you started the fun before me." A loud splash sound follows after, water going everywhere and effectively getting into Lynn and Jaemin’s eyes and noses.   
  
"Jeno." The two friends hiss when Jeno resurfaces from the water, as they both lunch towards him. "Uh oh.” Jeno mutters, trying to swim away from the threat coming his way, but Lynn gets a hold of his ankle before he does so. Jaemin soon gets to him and the two join forces to drown the boy, who keeps yelling for Jisung, or anyone really, to save him from his misery.   
  
It's all giggles and laughs, especially when Jeno finally frees himself from Jaemin’s chokehold and somehow convinces Lynn to make an alliance with him and turn on Jaemin. Lynn agrees rather quickly, smirking when Jaemin shrieks as the two advances towards him. "Lynn Tuan! This is treason that shall be punished by death. GUARDS!"  
  
Lynn laughs, snorting at her friend, who teases her about her snort in an attempt to distract her from her wicked plan with Jeno.   
  
That is, until Lynn pouts, raising her gaze and finally glancing at the side where she feels eyes on her from. And she indeed, finds someone staring down at her, as her eyes lock with none other than Jaehyun’s. The latter is laying on one the beach chairs, his girlfriend by his side. She seems to be whispering something to him, as she keeps throwing looks at Lynn. Whatever she tells him, makes Jaehyun look at the three friends, but specifically Lynn, with an even more condescending look. And Lynn wonders if playing and joking around with her friends is something to be looked down upon. But then she remembers how Jaehyun is, and how he always called her childish, and how as much as he said that he means it as a compliment, it never fails to sound like an insult. Gullible Lynn, who was infatuated with her boyfriend at the time took his words as truth, but now she knew better. And suddenly all the moments where Jaehyun looked down on her started flooding her mind.   
  
Jeno and Jaemin are quick to catch on Lynn’s stillness and change of demeanor. They follow the girl's line of sight, frowning to find Jaehyun at the receiving end of it. Jaemin curses, ready to go give the other man a piece of his mind, but he doesn't get to do that as Lynn is already swimming to the ladder on the side of the pool, snatching her towel from beside a taken back Jisung before she's storming away. Jaemin goes to follow her when Jeno holds his wrist to stop him. "I'll go."  
  
"B-but,"  
  
"Nana." Jeno softly calls. "I can see you're also upset. You can't calm her down in this state."   
  
Jaemin groans, running his hand over the wet strands of his hair. "What about you, Jeno? Aren't you upset too?!"  
  
"I sure am." Jeno retorts. "But I am way calmer than you. We don't need two hot headed people talking about this right now."  
  
Jaemin sighs in surrender. "Okay, okay. You go be the mature one."  
  
Jeno smiles gently at that, tightening his hold on Jaemin’s hand reassuringly before letting go. "Leave it to me, hun." Jeno starts swimming away, before stopping in his tracks. "And Nana?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I won't stop you from going up to Jaehyun, but please don't make a scene."  
  
Jaemin, who was absolutely sure Jeno would stop him from any attempt he had in mind of landing a punch or two on Jaehyun, grins a cherish-cat like smile, sending his friend a wink. "You got it."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lynn, who expected Jaemin to follow her to her room, grunts when she hears knocks on her doors. "Leave me alone, Nana."  
  
"It's not Nana. Open the door, Lynn."  
  
Sighing, she stands up from her bed, going to open the door for her friend. She's faced with worried filled eyes and tightly pressed lips. "Jeno hun, I am fine. You didn't have to follow me."  
  
Jeno folds his arms over his chest in an assertive way. "Why did you leave then? If you are fine."  
  
Lynn leans on the door, trying not to look uncomfortable or stiff to the very observant boy. "I just didn't want to see h-his ugly face."  
  
The stuttering and wavering tone of the girl make Jeno pull her into a hug, ignoring her resistant. "Hey, it's okay to be upset over this. Even me and Nana are upset."  
  
"It's really not that deep. You're both blowing it out of proportion."   
  
"I don't think we are, Lynn." Jeno mumbles into his hair, playing with her damp strands. "I just think you're trying to lock down your emotions like you always do."   
  
"It's not that. Believe me. I just don't think he deserves getting mad over. And he sure isn't worth ruining our vacation. So really, I just needed to not see him for a second, and we can go back to playing around."  
  
Jeno pulls away a bit from Lynn, enough to be able and see the look in her eyes. "Do you mean that? Or are you trying to convince me of it, so I leave you alone?"  
  
Lynn slaps his arm accusingly. "Of course I mean it! Stop being a worry wart."  
  
"Okay, okay." Jeno finally smiles at Lynn. "But for the record, you have every right to be mad and sad over this. You have the right to feel hurt over shit he did, even when he's a jerk who doesn't deserve a second thought. But there was a time when you thought he was an angel walking on earth, and it's hard to suddenly see him in a different light and link his actions to his shitty behavior rather than dwelling on it." Lynn only hums at that, giving Jeno no indication of what she's thinking. "So please, take your time in getting over him. And we will always be here, so tell us about your struggles rather than acting like you couldn't be bothered."  
  
"Okay, Jeno. I won't forget about that."  
  
Jeno tries to mask his frown with his trademark eye smile, disappointed that his whole lecture didn't get Lynn to spill even one thing. But Lynn didn't want to worry him even more. Or burden him with things he will have no way of dealing with. And she knew that if she started talking, she might break down, and that isn't something she wants to do in front of her friend and most importantly over Jaehyun.   
  
And so that's why she doesn't tell him that Jaehyun is making her feel ridiculous as fuck. That now that she thought about it, he must have hated so many things about her without her knowing. He told her that he liked that she acted childish and playful, and that it was refreshing and cute. But now he looks at her in displeasure over it. And it made her think, if everything he has told her was also a lie. Did he hate how talkative she is, even when he said its endearing? Did he hate how overly excited she gets sometimes, dancing and singing around for no apparent reason, even though he laughed and joined her most of the time?   
  
Looking at the girl he cheated on her with, it was obvious that he went for the exact opposite of Lynn’s appearance. But did he do the same when it came for her personality? Did he dislike her so much he tried to find someone who has no trace of her in theù?   
  
But if that's the case, then why did he even date her in the first place?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lynn feels like she is going to suffocate in her room. The shower that she took weighed her down more than refreshed her up. She goes to the balcony, hoping that the fresh air would do something to lighten up her mood. That sadly doesn't happen, but what happens is that she notices the green space that's close by to the private beach of the hotel. The space looks pretty, with wooden tables, sofas and even hammocks around. Lynn grins, excited to go check the place that looks everything like her aesthetic.   
  
She speeds to the elevator once she leaves her room, as if the place will disappear if Lynn doesn't get to it quickly enough. She doesn't expect the elevator to be empty necessarily, but what she doesn't expect is to find the red-haired boy from yesterday there, clad in a black sleeveless t-shirt and white shorts.   
  
"Oh, hi." He greets cutely with a small wave, smiling at Lynn.   
  
"Hey! I didn't expect to see you today, Haechan." Lynn jokes, chuckling when the boy's eyes widen.   
  
"You met Mark?"  
  
"I sure did.”  
  
“Obviously, he's the only one calling me with my lame internet name that I used years ago just to open my Twitter account."   
  
Lynn giggles. "Is that so?" She throws him a smirk. "Haechan?"  
  
"Oh my god, stop." The boy whines loudly, pressing his hands on his ears. "Call me Donghyuck or don't call me at all."  
  
"Okay, okay. I am sorry H-"   
  
"Hoe don't do it." Donghyuck demands with a glare.   
  
Lynn smiles slyly. "-yuck."  
  
He snorts. "Nice cover up. But I didn't know we are on nicknames basis, already. Heck I don't even know your name yet."   
  
Lynn shrugs. "It's Lynn. And well you don't strike me as someone who minds nicknames."  
  
"Really now?" Donghyuck raises his eyebrow until it's hidden under his red fringe. "You're saying that right after this whole Haechan fiasco?"  
  
"You know what I mean." Lynn whines childishly, a pout forming on her lips, Donghyuck is taken back by it, not sure if the girl is genuinely upset. But the expression is quickly replaced with amazed eyes that wonder to the boy's hair. "Wow, your hair is like REALLY red."   
  
Donghyuck snickers, giving her a 'no shit sherlock' look. "You just noticed it? If I didn't know better, I would think it was black yesterday."  
  
The pout makes a comeback at that. "I just meant that it's looking really bright right now. Under the led lights of the elevator."  
  
"Is pouting your job? Is that like what you do?" Donghyuck teases with a playful roll of his eyes.   
  
"Says the boy who talks IN pout." Lynn spits back, imitating the boy's eye roll.   
  
"I do not." Donghyuck exclaims, his lips indeed in a pout form when he says that.   
  
"Oh my god. You just did." Lynn shrieks.   
  
Donghyuck scoffs. "Whatever you say."  
  
"You're only making it worse for yourself, buddy."   
  
Donghyuck huffs, clearly not wanting to speak and 'make it worse for himself' yet again. Lynn chuckles at that, going back to her prior subject to stop him from sulking. "No but seriously. I love this color."  
  
"Thanks, I grew it myself." Donghyuck says in a fake serious note, one that Lynn doesn't realize is fake and snorts when she finally does. "Well I mean, I dye it myself."  
  
"Really?" Lynn exclaims loudly, lifting strands of the boy's as if that will help her check the color better.   
  
The elevator dings then, making Lynn freeze, not expecting it to stop already when her room is in one of the highest floors and usually it takes a bit longer to reach the reception. And she is right, for the elevator has stopped midway, for none other than Jaehyun. Lynn stares up, questioning the skies if this is sick joke made by fate or if the joke is her life itself.   
  
Jaehyun gives her a weird stare, and that's when she remembers that she has her hand on Donghyuck’s hair. She lets go of it quickly, even though Jaehyun has no business in what she does with other people. But she is still not over the whole situation of earlier, and even though Donghyuck has gotten her mind off things for a moment there, one look to Jaehyun’s face has brought all of her ugly thoughts back.   
  
"I see you're still clingy and unnecessarily outgoing with strangers." Jaehyun declares with a judgmental tone.   
  
The statement turns her speechless, as Lynn fiddles with her fingers, hoping the floor will split and swallow her whole. But to her surprise Donghyuck says. "That's a good way to be, don't you think?"  
  
Jaehyun rolls his eyes, following that with nothing. While Donghyuck gives him the fakest smile that Lynn has ever seen, and it works wonders in irking Jaehyun more and more.   
  
"By the way, can you control your guarding dog, he's going around barking at the wrong tree."  
  
"My what now?"   
  
"You know, Jimin or something." Jaehyun mutters offhandedly.   
  
"Now you're just being rude for no reason. Don't act like you don't know his name."  
  
"How would I remember if I have been referring to him as bitch this whole time."  
  
Donghyuck scoffs, giving Lynn a 'would you believe this asshole' look. "Oh honey, please. The only bitch there is around is you."   
  
"And who are you to even talk to me? Is this yet another guarding dog, Lynn?" Jaehyun spits in annoyance.   
  
"People defend me for a reason, Jae." Lynn states, using the nickname on purpose, faking a casual tone paired with a smirk. "Even Donghyuck here," she puts her hand on the latter's shoulder. "Was able to tell what an asshole you are within 10 secs."  
  
The elevator dings at that moment, Lynn and Donghyuck push past Jaehyun. Leaving him to contemplate his life choices. "What a fucking snob." Donghyuck exclaims, not caring if Jaehyun is somehow behind them and hears the insult.   
  
"I am questioning why the fuck I dated him in the first place." Lynn shakes her head.   
  
"How'd you break up though? if I can ask that is."  
  
"He cheated." Lynn says nonchalantly, as if she's telling him that they had a simple argument, and not tha she saw him sucking faces with another girl on his bed.   
  
"HE WHAT?" Donghyuck shrieks loudly. "And he has the audacity to be that fucking entitled? If I had known I really would have thrown hands at him."  
  
"I think Jaemin might have already done that. Would explain why Jaehyun seems to have a stick up his ass."  
  
"Where is this Jaemin? I want to thank him." Donghyuck says determined, as they get out of the building.  
  
Lynn giggles. "Why would YOU thank him? And plus, Jaemin was wanting to do it for so long already."  
  
"Wait? Is this your new boyfriend or something? You mentioned him yesterday too. I mean it would explain the protectiveness."  
  
Lynn snorts. "He's my best friend. But yeah he sure is protective, I am sure Jeno tried to do something about it but Jaemin just went for it."  
  
Donghyuck purses his lips, not much convinced by what Lynn has said. But he lets it go, not finding it to be his place to call the girl on it. Before more is said between them, a loud voice squeals. "OH MY GOD! THAT MUST BE THE CUTE BARTNDER! JENO, LOOK, LYNN FOUND THE CUTE BOY."  
  
Donghyuck thinks that it's just a coincidence, and that this is about another Lynn. But then he catches sight of a boy in their age, pointing at them with the hugest smile. A black-haired boy is searching with his eyes for them, while the younger duo sitting there have very different kinds of reaction. Because as one of them is laughing loudly the other has his face hidden in his hands and is trying to be invisible. Donghyuck then glances back at Lynn, to confirm that this is indeed about her and that he is The Cute boy. To his amusement, he finds Lynn bright red, as she glares at the boy who has screamed.   
  
"NANA, YOU FU-" Donghyuck quickly covers Lynn’s mouth. "There are children here, genius."  
  
"OH MY GOD LOOK AT THEM BEING SO CUTE." Jaemin screams yet again, slapping Jeno beside him.   
  
"Would you excuse me please?" Lynn says in fake politeness, a tight smile on her face.   
  
Donghyuck gestures with his hand for her to go for it, chuckling when she dashes to the loud boy. She jumps on his back, putting him in a chokehold while the black-haired boy does nothing to stop. The boy who seem to want to disappear already is facepalming, inching away from the trio in hopes people would think he isn't associated with them.   
  
Lynn comes back after being satisfied with all the threats and choking Jaemin received from her. She gives Donghyuck a shit eating grin, ignoring the wails and complaints Jaemin screams to her back. "I hope I didn't make you wait long."   
  
"Don't worry. I was watching quite the show anyway."  
  
Lynn rolls her eyes at him. "Don't you have somewhere to be though? I don't want to keep you from meeting people and going places."  
  
"I know one person here. And I was actually going to hang out with him, but he seems to be busy." Donghyuck gestures behind him, and when Lynn glances at the now familiar bar, she sees two female clients talking to Mark. Or rather flirting, as the bartender shifts awkwardly on his feet, probably hating his life. "Ugh, he's such a dork." Donghyuck mutters but it's said in such an endeared tone that it doesn't sound like an insult anymore.   
  
"Shouldn't you go save him or something?"  
  
Donghyuck scoffs. "Brave of you to assume I care about him that much."  
  
"What a brat."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Lynn starts walking then, and Donghyuck impulsively follows her. "I was heading to the pretty gardens over there. Wanna join me?"  
  
"Am I not already?" Donghyuck questions with a witty smile and a raised brow.   
  
"I wanted to be polite and ask. But yeah sure, be sassy like that."  
  
"Eey. I am just joking." Donghyuck pushes her to the side lightly, getting a snort from Lynn. "You're truly unbelievable."   
  
And even when Lynn’s prior plan was to walk around on her own and be alone with her thought. She assumes that someone like Donghyuck is the best company for such a mood. The only one who can distract her and make her feel like the whole ordeal never happened.  



End file.
